


(Drag) Mother Knows Best

by ElipticSea



Series: Decode [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Supernatural AU - Freeform, just a tiny filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: Jan is feeling down, Alexis give her advice
Series: Decode [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734787
Kudos: 17





	(Drag) Mother Knows Best

Alexis watched as Jan sat quietly stoning a garment they were making for a new mother – daughter number they were working on. Usually Jan would talk his ear off or they’d annoy his neighbors by breaking out into a duet of some form, but today Jan had barely said a word, only responding with a nod or with one word answers.

“Okay,” Alexis broke the silence after awhile. “Talk to mama, what’s wrong?”

Jan looked up at him just shaking his head “Nothing, I’m just tired, didn’t sleep well.”

“I know you were posting on twitter at two in the morning, but you always do that. So something is clearly bothering you.”

Jan sighed heavily “I think I did something stupid.”

“What kind of stupid?”

“I took Rosé’s advice. I was probably too forward with Jackie and now he’s avoiding me.”

Alexis’s heart hurt at the sadness in Jan’s voice “Are you sure he’s not just busy?”

“I’m sure, we had a gig together the other night and he would barely even looked at me. I was going to apologize after the show but he ducked out early.” Jan sighed resuming her work “I really like him and I totally fucked it up.”

“Have you tried calling him?”

“Of course I have, he doesn’t answer then a few minutes I get a text saying he’s in the middle of something and he’ll call me back when he’s done but he never does. He takes forever to text back, sometimes he doesn’t even do that.”

Alexis was quite for a moment “You could always go to his apartment. Can’t ignore you when it’s just the two of you.”

“Sounds a bit stalker like.”

“Just go over and say you’re peace, then the ball is in his court and you can stop torturing yourself.”

“But-“

“No buts, rip the band aid off and I’ll be waiting with a shit ton of ice cream if it goes badly.”

Jan sighed again “Okay, but I’m not going until Friday, that’s when Gigi goes back to LA.”

“Good girl.” Alexis said pulling Jan into a hug.


End file.
